if you only knew when
by angilo-deabo-chi
Summary: when luffy was young he had a childhood friend and when ace left he went to her for ctuonfert and they ended up having unprotected sex ,she ended up pregenet she never told him she was pregenet when he was about to go advturing they had sex again and she got pregenet again when they finally meet after 6 yrs what and how will he react and what will they do ..
1. Chapter 1

'Hey,…luffy you're going to be king of the pirates right ?...'

'Yeah, I am..'

'Will that take long? '

'Maybe I don't know but I'm going to do it. luffy smiled and I won't ever forget you ,ok remember that promise I gave you ,

Remember

Kearin '

Present day

Luffy wakes up felling drowsy and somber …..not ..his usiral mood

'that was a weird dream'

"What dream?" robin ask sitting in a chair on the grass front of the thousand sunny

'well… more….like a memoire …..I dought that she even remembers he said mumbling the last few words 'but don't ask please."

Robin shrugged her shoulders "he'll cave eventually and tell us "she thought

At some other location on a boat

"BROTHER…..PLESE WHY, MUST YOU HELP THEM…"

"You know why, it's my job to help the navy and it's yours to kearin "

She gritted her teeth and glared "I am not talking about the GOD DAMED NAVY prince THEY HAVE HIM.."

"Who? "The maids stiffened at his tone and wanted to run far away

"MY SON YOU ASS AND I NOW KNOW WHAY YOU DID TO MY BABIES ….. my little girls . "Tears started to run out of her eyes

"what if I did , they're bastards any way …..and you should be thanking me they could charge you as a co- conspirator with the father . so be still child and be grateful I got rid of thoughs annoying little bastards"

She looked at her brother horrified her eyes became misty " good-bye big brother " and she fell backward in to the ocean . "I can't bring myself to kill you my king of hell."

,

**I will be updating in a few days ok gosh **

**Mai: yeah right **

**Me: *stares* . . . by a doubled dicked –**

**Naru:*covers my mouth* Oliver Davies**

**Me : *looks at him (** **I am greatly disturbed) I sigh* I'm to old for this ai my sweet rave my dove **

**Ai and rave : see you next time review ;see you again my lovlys u hahahahaha ;****}**


	2. Chapter 2

_**REUNONS...OLD AND NEW OBSERVATIONS **_

"HEY GUYS ,I see something in the water" chopper said

"what are you- oh. my gosh " nami gasped "guys we have to help that person "

"Why,?" sanji and zolo said

"….ah…" name didn't have a reason.,

"I'l do it liuffy said …"GUM GUM GRAB.!" His arm stretched and grabbed the helpless body from the sea and placed it on the soft grass on deck .

" hey …it's ….it's a woman …." Zolo said sanji fell out

Luffy was taken back "kearin ….? Hey wake up "

The woman stared and her eyes slowly opened they were an ever changing color of hazel that would go from black gold green and brown and sometimes other colors her hair was in a long braid the color was a mysterious it was black yet silver in the light she looked up at them tears streamed from her eyes

"Thank you …." She whispered she then looked at luffy she smiled a bit " oh destiny's a bitch" she muttered

"so you do know each other" robin said with an all knowing glance and grin

"what you know each other "nami an usopp said in unison

"yeah, you could say that" luffy responded with a grin and kearin blushed

"shut up you monkey "

" that's what you used to call me " luffy responed "Domina sexu( sex lady)" she blushed even more` no one understood

"so…are you going to introduce us " franky asked

Luffy *sighed* " I guess… this is kearin dea mundi elementis terrenis et qui (goddess of worlds , elements and one who is of earth ) or kearin Hogo-sha Victoria curatrix "

"are you a noble or something ? ´zolo asked

"in away yes ….."

"anyway I'm nami "

"I'm tony chopper"

"roana zolo"

" nico robin "

"I'm franky"

"an I'm sanji yo-" zolo cover sanji's mouth after seeing luffy's expiration of position

"luffy I have to speak with you it's about the insodent "

Luffy froze a bit then signed yeah shore

Kearin then had a grimm look on her face "luffy….you…you have a son "

**Me: well , this was interesting_ this story has been blocking my creative juices from flowing **

**Mai : that's why You've been neglecting my stories **

**Me: I haven't been neglecting my ghost hunt gang I love you guys *weep weep weep weep***

**Mai: I'm sorry master ….**

**From all of us to you have a lovly day mon peties muhhahahahahahahahahahah : )**


End file.
